


The Imposter

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: As a forensic pathologist, after declaring murder on an autopsy report he’s working on, Gulf’s life is suddenly in danger. Can he be saved or will Mew lose him forever?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	The Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language, thank you. Lastly, the autopsy and cause of death is inspired by Manner of Death. Please give support to the drama as it is good 😄

“Dr Kanawut” An inspector came and greeted him with his palm pressing together.

“Oh, Inspector Suppasit, good afternoon. What are you doing here?” Gulf asked curiously, greeting him back.

“I’m here to pick up the autopsy report of Ploy Chanthara” the elder man responded.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to come pick it up”. Usually, one of Mew’s subordinate would do the job. This was the first time where the inspector himself, came to pick it up.

“I’ve been appointed to work closely on this case” Mew explained. After hearing that, Gulf nodded in response, understanding why Mew is here. Ploy was the daughter of a powerful politician. She was a bright, cheerful and charitable woman who was loved by many. The news of her suicide came unexpected and her sudden death had shocked the whole country. Gulf, as a forensic pathologist, was the one in charge of her autopsy.

“The report is in my office, follow me,” Gulf said, leading the way. The elder followed him closely from behind.

Just as they entered the office, the formal title was immediately dropped as Mew grabbed Gulf by the waist, hugging him from behind. “Hm, tua aeng, it’s hard being all serious and professional in front of you”. Gulf and Mew are actually happily married for 2 years now but due to their job, they needed to be professional when they’re working in public.

Gulf chuckled, “Why the sudden dropped of formality, inspector?” Gulf said, teasing the elder who is now pouting. 

“Nooo,” the elder said, hugging him tighter. “No one is here. Don’t call me that. It sounds so impersonal” he said, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“I’m just kidding, thirak” Gulf turned to kiss Mew on the cheek. “Come on, let’s focus on the case”. The younger motioned the elder to sit.

Gulf went through his files and slightly frown when he found the report. Mew, who noticed the sudden change in expression, was curious about what’s written in the piece of paper.

“What are the findings?” He asked when Gulf passed the report to him.

“I don’t think it’s a suicide, Phi” Gulf said, making Mew jaw dropped, eyebrow raised. With the younger’s revelation, the elder read through the report, scanning every important detail. 

“One of the thing that was found at the suicide scene was sleeping pills scattered everywhere, in which we assumed she took before hanging herself but when I did an abdomen autopsy, there were no remnants in her stomach. That wouldn’t be possible if she had taken it before her death. Then after thoroughly checking her body, I found a needle mark. It was barely noticeable but it was there. At first, I suspected that she might be taking drugs but when the lab report came out, the drug found in her body definitely pointed out that it’s a murder instead of a suicide. We found a high dosage of pancuronium bromide, which causes muscle paralysis. Ploy wouldn’t be able to hang herself if the drug was injected in her. Plus, the amount of dosage was lethal enough to kill her, so hanging shouldn’t be an option” Gulf explained, saddened with his findings. This wasn’t the first time where the autopsy shows murder but it makes him emotional every time.

The elder furrowed his eyebrows listening to the younger’s explanation. The findings were very unexpected and he did not expect the case to be a murder case. “Thank you for the report, Gulf. I need to get back to the station now to further investigate the case. I’ll see you at home” the elder said, kissing his husband’s forehead before leaving Gulf’s office.

When the elder left, Gulf leaned against his chair and sighed. Every time there’s been a murder, he can’t help but feel sorry for the victim. He didn’t know Ploy personally but he felt terrible knowing that someone had to go through such a traumatic experience before their final breath. Nobody deserved such experience and he hated how cruel the world can be.

As he couldn’t stop thinking about Ploy, a knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Dr Kanawut, Ms Isra Chanthara is here to pick up a copy of the autopsy report” a nurse entered and said. Ploy’s sister is here.

“Let her in” Gulf said and a few minutes later, a beautiful tall woman came in. Her face was filled with sadness and she gave Gulf a weak smile before greeting him.

“Have a seat, Ms Isra” Gulf gestured to the chair in front of him.

“How’s the autopsy doctor?” She asked as she sat down.

Gulf didn’t know how to break it to her. He can’t imagine being in her shoes finding out that her sister was murdered. 

“Ms Isra, I’m deeply sorry to let you know that Ms Ploy’s death was caused by murder,” he said, cursing to himself when he saw her reaction. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him in disbelief.

“W-what?”

Gulf bite his bottom lip and took a deep breath before opening his mouth. He explained to her everything he had explained to Mew and the poor woman broke down in front of him.

“Don’t worry Ms Isra, I have given the autopsy report to Inspector Suppasit and the police will do whatever it takes to bring justice to Ms Ploy” he said with determination in his voice to convince the sad woman and he truly hopes his words would come true.

—

The news of Ploy’s murder broke out and shocked everyone. They had stated the doctor’s findings and revealed the important details of the autopsy report. The general public was saddened by the news and wanted justice for the kind soul.

The policemen, including Mew, worked day and night to find any leads. Unfortunately for them, there was no suspect yet. Based on Ploy’s family, she did not have any enemy that would harm her. When checking her call logs, she did not make any calls on the day or a day prior to her death. They couldn’t find anything or anyone suspicious, hence, making the investigation hard.

Since Mew would always come back late and tired, Gulf makes it his responsibility to welcome him with delicious home-cooked meals. Truthfully, Gulf rarely cooks but seeing how worn out his husband looked lately, he wanted to do something to cheer him up. Cooking was a simple gesture of kindness but Mew’s expression whenever he sees the food, made it worth it.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, it’s currently 9:07 PM. Mew would usually be back around 9:30 PM, which gives him enough time to finish up. Today, Gulf decided to be adventurous, cooking something challenging: Sushi. It is Mew’s favourite!

He had messed up a couple of times, with the rice being too sour or the rolls not properly wrapped, making everything fall apart. It took him a few trial and error to finally find the perfect way of making sushi. 

He was finally done with his final sushi roll, when the front door opened, revealing a tired handsome man. “You’re home!” Gulf beamed at his husband.

“Hi tua aeng,” greeted Mew.

“Come sit! I made your favourite” Gulf happily said, putting the final piece of roll on the plate before serving it to Mew.

“You made sushi?” Mew’s stared at the food in awe, breaking into a big smile. “Thank you so much tua aeng. You’re honestly the best!” The elder gave the younger a soft kiss on the lips, before continuing “I’m always blessed to have you by my side,” making Gulf a blushing mess. Despite being married to Mew for 2 years, Gulf still gets shy from Mew’s compliments.

“Come on shy baby, let’s eat,” Mew said pulling a chair out for Gulf to sit.

As they ate silently, Gulf couldn’t help but wonder if there are any leads found. “Any updates regarding Ploy’s case phi?” 

Mew put his chopsticks down before slowly nodding his head. “We finally have a suspect. It’s Ploy’s ex-boyfriend, Chatri Saelim” Gulf was stunned at the name, slightly choking from the sushi he ate. He actually knew Chatri. He was his senior in Uni and the captain to the football team he was in. Chatri didn’t seem like someone who would hurt anyone.

“Are you sure? You know I know him. I mean, we’re not close but he seems nice” Gulf said.

“He’s just a suspect, Gulf. Nothing is confirmed yet. But when we checked Ploy’s phone, we found multiple missed calls from him. At first, we thought he just wanted to reconcile but the text messages sent by him were quite threatening. Nothing implies killing or anything violent but his messages were angry. When asked, apparently they broke up 3 weeks ago and based on Ploy’s sister, they had a big argument which led to their breakup”

If Chatri was really the killer, Gulf couldn’t imagine Ploy’s pain of being killed by someone she loved. “Have you investigated him?” Gulf asked.

“We will tomorrow but this case has a long way to go. We might suspect him but we don’t have any concrete proof that he’s the killer so we need to keep on finding possible leads” Mew explained.

“I hope you find the killer soon. No one deserves to be murdered”

“I hope so too, Gulf”

—

Two weeks after the death of ploy, Gulf received an unexpected text from Mew while he was busy preparing dinner.

**Mew**

**I’m won’t be back anytime soon. Don’t wait up for me.**

**Gulf**

**Did something happen, phi?**

**Mew**

**Chatri might really be the killer. There are a few witnesses that saw his car going around Ploy’s area, few hours before the murder and he’s currently nowhere to be found.**

**I got to go now, tua aeng. Eat first and don’t wait for me. I love you.**

**Gulf**

**I love you too. Stay safe and don’t forget to eat dinner!**

Gulf frown as he sent the message. He knows Mew would probably skip dinner. Knowing his husband, he would be too immersed with work that he wouldn’t bother to buy anything to eat. Not wanting him to suffer in hunger, Gulf decided to send his dinner to the station.

—

As he was driving to the station, Gulf spotted a 7-Eleven. Knowing his husband’s sweet tooth, he decided to stop by and get him some chocolates. He parked across the shop and crossed the street, ready to splurge on chocolates for his precious Mew.

After he picked up a few of Mew’s favourites and paid for the items; Gulf was ready to visit him. Before crossing the street, he ensures there are no cars passing by and as he was about to reach his vehicle, a car suddenly came out of nowhere and speed towards him. Before Gulf could react, the car slammed into him. 

His body hit the ground and he could taste the coppery blood pooling in his mouth. His whole body aches and he could feel the cracks in his bones. The air felt cramped as his lungs caving in on themselves. Gulf saw the spots in the corners of my vision, watching the same car speeding off and right after a scream was heard, darkness welcomes him.

—

Mew waited in hospital halls. The moment he received the call about the hit and run, he had dropped all the work he had and immediately rushed to the hospital. Mew was utterly shocked and he felt like his whole world stopped spinning. Panicking the whole way through; Mew hopes the accident wasn’t fatal.

It’s been 3 hours and there’s still no sign of Gulf. Mew was on the verge of crying as he has so much worry and anxiety spreading through his body. He wouldn’t know what to do if he loses Gulf, his precious baby. Some are scared of clowns, some of heights or falling. But Mew was not scared of any of that - not spiders, not snakes, or the dark. What scares Mew the most is losing Gulf. That is his biggest fear. 

“Kanawut Traipipattanapong” a voice called out, breaking Mew’s train of thoughts. 

He quickly stands up and rushed towards the doctor, “Mild, how is he?” Mew asked, hoping for good news.

“He’s definitely a fighter. The impact seems hard but fortunately, no serious head injury. He has a mild concussion but it is temporary. He will face a lot of headaches and difficulty in concentrating, but overall no serious damage. As for his body, he broke his left arm and left leg. He also has two broken ribs due to the collision and fortunately, it didn’t puncture his lungs. The rest are just bruises and scars which is inevitable from the collision. Overall, he is in a stable condition. We will put him in the ICU for a couple of days to ensure no complications” the doctor explained.

“Thank you so much, thank you for your help” Mew was grateful for the news that his husband is stable.

“No problem. Gulf is my best friend and I would do anything to save him” the doctor pat on Mew’s shoulder. “You should go home and rest. The visiting hour for the ICU has ended. Come back tomorrow morning” he said before walking away.

Mew sigh in relief as he plops himself onto the chair. Gulf is alright... Gulf is alright... 

—

Mew has been taking off from his work to take care of Gulf. The latter has woken up 2 days after the accident and has been transferred to a private room. 

It’s been a week now and Gulf has been recovering well. All bruises and scars are healing and Gulf looked so much better compared to a week ago. The doctor said he can be released this evening and Mew feels relieved.

“You should get back to work phi, Ploy’s case is still open,” Gulf said.

“You know I can’t do that, especially when you’re in the hospital. You’re my first priority”

Gulf smiled and shook his head. “I know thirak but they need you. I’ll be released today. Promise me you’ll start going to work soon?”

“B-but what if you need my help?” Mew wasn’t ready to leave Gulf alone. Plus with a broken leg, it will be hard for the younger to move around.

“I’ll be fine, trust me. Okay? Please?” The younger pled with his Bambi's eyes while holding Mew’s hand. The elder's weakness.

Mew kept quiet for a while but eventually agreed. “Fine but if you need any help, literally any help, call me. Alright?”

“Yes, sir!” Gulf said with a salute gesture.

Mew chuckled at the younger and shook his head. Usually, they are both stubborn people. Neither would back down if there’s any disagreement but today, Mew figured that it was best to compromise as he didn’t want to upset the injured man.

—

“Gulf your medicine is on the table. Remember all the prescriptions well and don’t miss any dosage. The painkillers are in the drawers and if you need anything for your headache, I bought some essential oils it’s-“

“Phi, relax. I know where everything is. Don’t worry too much” Gulf laughed. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a doctor. I know how to take care of myself”

“I’m sorry tua aeng, I’m just not ready to leave you alone” Mew pouted.

“I’ll be fine. Now go, you’ll be late for work”

“Fine. I love you” Mew gave Gulf a hug and a peck on the lips. “I’ll see you tonight okay? And remember, if you need ANYTHING, I’m literally a call away? Alright? Bye love” the elder waved and disappeared behind the close door.

As Gulf was making way to the bedroom, the doorbell rang. Having to walk on crutches, Gulf was agitated at the sound of the bell. He wasn’t used to walking with them and he hates how it takes him forever to manoeuvre.

The pace was slow but he eventually got to the front door and when he opened it, his eyes went wide. “Cha-Chatri”

—

Personally, Mew didn’t want to leave Gulf alone but he had responsibilities. There are people counting on him to bring justice and he can’t let those people down. Although he hasn’t been in the station for more than a week, he kept up to date with the current situation of the case. Sadly, Chatri is still on the loose and is nowhere to be found.

When he reached the station, he was surprised to find a crying woman speaking to his subordinate. _What is Ms Isra doing here and why is she crying?_

“Oh, Inspector Suppasit! You’re back” Tul greeted him when he saw him entering the station. The crying woman looked at him in despair as she slowly nods her head as a sign of greeting.

“What’s going on here? Did something happened?” Mew was worried. 

“Ms Isra just told me that Chatri had tried to break into her house yesterday”

“What?!”

“Yes, it was midnight and I could see him through my windows. He tried to pick the locks and when he eventually fails, he tried to break the door” the lady sobbed.

“Why didn’t you alert the police?? You could have been hurt!”

“I was too frightened to think straight. After a few minutes, he eventually left and I fell asleep from too much crying and exhaustion” she reasoned, “that’s why I came here immediately after I woke up. I don’t know what would happen to me if he manages to enter” more tears escaped from her eyes and her voice were strained. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” She said when she realises something. “What if he tries to kill me next?!” Panic arises as her breathing became rapid.

“Ms, calm down, calm down. We will do our best to keep you protected. I’ll have some of my men to guard your house. Don’t worry, we won’t let anything bad happen to you” he said reassuring the anxious woman.

The woman slowly calmed down and nod her head. Fear was clear in her eyes and Mew felt pity for the woman. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, his phone vibrated. Gulf’s name appeared on the screen.

“Excuse me, I need to take this call. Ms Isra, please let Tul know everything about what happened and I promise you that we’ll keep you safe” he said before walking away to answer his husband’s call.

“Hello, Gulf? Is everything okay?” He asked, worried.

“Chatri is not the killer” Mew was taken back with the words that came out of his husband’s mouth.

“What do you mean and how would you know that?” 

“He was here and-“

“HE WHAT?!” Mew yelled, panicking at the idea of a murder suspect being in their house, close to his husband.

“Listen, Phi. Calm down! I’m okay. Please calm down and listen to me okay? Chatri is not the killer. I’ve read through their conversation before her death. Ploy sent Chatri multiple voice notes saying that someone was trying to break into her house. I’ve heard the voice notes myself. She was crying and begging for him to come help, hence, why people saw his car around her area”

“There are no such messages on Ploy’s phone”

“The killer could have deleted it phi! I’ve read and listened to the whole conversation. The person eventually managed to break into her house and the voice note ended with her screaming. Chatri is not the killer. He has been framed!” Gulf explained to his husband.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive phi!”

“Then why did he run away?” An innocent suspect wouldn’t run away. It would only make him look suspicious.

“Because he knew that he has been framed. People have already labelled him as Ploy’s murderer. He was scared. He didn’t want to go to jail or face any charges for something he didn’t do” Gulf tried to convince him. “Chatri is on his way to the station now to hand his phone as evidence. He told me to call you so that you wouldn’t ambush him when he enters”

Mew tried to take a mental note on the information Gulf has given him. If Chatri is not the killer then who was it? They’re back to square one.

“Okay, fine. I’ll talk to him when he comes. But Gulf, don’t EVER let anyone you’re not close to entering the house. I know you knew him from Uni but he is a murder suspect, that’s dangerous and you should know better!” Nagged the elder man.

“I know and I’m sorry but in case you have forgotten, I broke my leg and arm. I couldn’t do much, especially when he forced his way in”

“See this is why I shouldn’t have left you alone. I knew it was a bad-“

“P’Mew” the younger cut him off. “I’m fine and it won’t happen again. Now get to work. The killer is still on the loose!” 

As much as Mew wanted to nag at the younger, he let it go. It wouldn’t do any good anyway, “Fine. I’ll see you later then but remember Gulf, no more strangers or acquaintances into the house. Understand?” 

“Yes, phi. Got it!”

Mew sighed. “I love you tua aeng, I’ll call you later. Bye love”

Mew massaged his forehead. This case is harder than he expected. When he entered the station, Ms Isra was still there talking to Tul. He was debating whether he should talk to his subordinates first or just discuss it openly as she deserves to know any updates. He decided to go with the latter.

“Listen everyone” he sternly said, making all the attention revert to him. “Chatri is coming in soon with his phone as evidence. Dr Kanawut has contacted me and revealed that Chatri has been framed. The doctor has read and listened through their whole conversation and agreed to Chatri’s claims. So please, when he comes, don’t ambush him. We’ll investigate him calmly. As for now, I want you all to put your 100% in this case and find leads”. 

Everyone was shocked at the announcement.

“B-but that can’t be true! He was at my house yesterday” Ms Isra objected.

“Ms Isra, the suspect is coming in to bring evidence and don’t worry, we will still investigate him thoroughly. Rest assured that we will bring justice to your sister and I’ll still have my men to guard your house”

“This is ridiculous! He is clearly manipulating all of you! A killer shouldn’t be walking freely! He needs to be in jail!”

Mew winced at her loud voice. The woman was clearly offended by the information shared. Probably still traumatised by yesterday’s incident.

“Ms Isra, we are doing the best we can. Chatri is just a suspect. We can’t arrest him if there’s no concentre proof. I’m very sorry if this upsets you but we need to go through the process according to the law” The inspector tried to explain to the angry woman.

The woman did not like Mew’s explanation. “Fine! If anything happens to me, I’ll sue all of you!” She yelled before stomping off, leaving everyone in the station speechless.

“Wow... that was unexpected,” Tul said.

“Tell me about it” he replied but shrugged it off. “Alright everyone, back to work! Please put in your very best, thank you” 

—

“Damn it, there’s no cooking oil left” Gulf groaned after checking each cabinet for any spares. 

The injured man sighed and went to the living room to grab his phone and wallet. He decided to go to the store nearby. He looked at his car keys and thought _should I drive? Nah, it’s only a 5 minutes walk. I can manage._

Soon, Gulf regretted walking instead of driving. Walking in crutches were more difficult than he expected. A 5 minutes walk quickly became 10 and he’s still halfway through. Gulf suddenly stopped as he stared ahead of him. How did he forget about the slope? _Shit_ , he cursed to himself. Walking on a flat road is already hard, now he needs to go down a slope? No way, he’s not risking it. The injured man decided to go back. _I should just order delivery_ , he thought to himself. 

After it felt like forever, Gulf finally reaches his house. He took out his keys to unlock the door but found that it was already unlocked. The young man was puzzled. Has he forgotten to lock the door before leaving just now? Something didn’t feel right but he decided to shrug it off and went inside.

He needed to call Mew to get cooking oil but noticed that his battery was running low. He went to the nearest plug point and leaned against the wall for support before calling his husband, putting it on speaker. It rang a couple of time before his husband picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, P’Mew, can you get some cooking oil? We’re out of it”

“Sure, anything else?”

“Maybe just get whatever you think we need. Oh, and can you get dinner takeaways before coming - argh!!” Something hard hit his head, making him fall to the ground, dropping his phone. _Fuck!_

He looked up and eyes went wide when he saw a man holding a bat, accompanied by Ms Isra by his side, smirking down at him. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Gulf?! Gulf?! Is everything okay? Are you there??? Answer me? Hello???” He could hear the panic voice through the other line. With all the strength he had, he leapt forward to grab the phone but was quickly pulled back by the man. “Mew!! Help m-“ the man quickly covers his mouth to muffle his screams.

Ms Isra walked towards his phone to end the call before stepping on it with her heel, shattering the screen into pieces. “You won’t be needing that anymore,” said the woman.

The man who was holding him back turned him around and punched him, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. The hit had stars bursting in his vision.

“You must be thinking, what the fuck is going on right?” The woman squats down to his level, yanking his hair - _hard_. Gulf groaned in pain, using his right hand to make her let go but failed miserably as the grip tighten.

“You are a fucking pest!!!” 

“What are you talking about???”

“Firstly, because of you, Ploy’s case is still open. I made sure the needle mark was somewhere hidden but yet you still found it!”

“Y-you killed her?” Gulf was shocked by the revelation. Ploy’s own sister killed her.

Ms Isra scoffed before letting his hair go, standing up. “That bitch saw it coming! She was everyone’s favourite. No one gave a shit about me because of her constantly overshadowing me. I had enough of it!” Jealousy. The poor woman was killed due to someone’s jealousy. The information made Gulf feel sick in his stomach.

“You killed your own sister because of jealousy? How disgusting! I clearly see why she’s everyone’s favourite and not you” spatted the young doctor.

That snapped the woman. She yanked the bat off the man’s hand before hitting him with it. “YOU DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL OR WHAT I WENT THROUGH!!!” she said, hitting him after every word she said. She swings the bat for the final time before dropping it as she begins to laugh at the mess she made.

Gulf was in agony. Blood was slowly oozing out of his nostrils and forehead. Wounds and bruises scattered all around his body. Every muscle and bone ache as he winced in pain at the smallest movement. The fact that he didn’t fully recover from his previous accident and now this; he didn’t think he would survive this time.

“I tried to kill you once. I fucking ran over you and here you are, alive and breathing! What a pest!” Another revelation revealed. Not only did the woman murdered her own sister, but she also attempted to murder Gulf. _Psycho_ , Gulf thought.

“I tried to blame the murder on her stupid ex-boyfriend but again, you had to ruin it! You made my life hard!” The crazy woman shouted. “I thought of sparing your life when I found out you survived the accident but after today, I’ll make sure to kill you with my two bare hands,” she stomped to the kitchen before returning back with a knife in her hand.

Gulf tried to use every energy he had left to get away from her but obviously, with a beaten body and a broken leg, it wasn’t possible.

“Don’t worry doctor, I’ll make sure your death is fast and painless” she evilly grinned. Gulf closed his eyes when she brought her hand up, ready to face death. 

“DROP THE KNIFE!!!” A voice yelled - Mew!

“Ms Isra Chanthara, you are under arrest! Let the knife go or I’ll shoot you!” Mew yelled again.

 _I’m safe. I’m safe_. Gulf chanted to himself, smiling at the thought before darkness welcomes him.

—

The sound of beeping woke him up as he adjusted his eyes from the sudden brightness. Looking around at his white surrounding - _am I at the hospital? What happened?_ Confused, before suddenly remembering everything that happened. _Where’s P’Mew?_ Looking for his husband before his eyes landed on a sleeping figure on the couch. He smiled weakly but quickly frown. The eye bags on his husband’s face were apparent.

Gulf slowly sat up with one hand, trying to avoid making any noise. He didn’t want to wake his husband up. He grabbed Mew’s phone that was laying on the side table and almost choked on his saliva when he saw the date. _I’ve been unconscious for two weeks?!_ The choke made him cough and unfortunately woke sleeping man up.

“G-Gulf? Oh my god! You’re awake! How are you feeling?” The elder man ran up to him. “Wait, hold on. Let me call the doctor!” Making Gulf chuckled at the man’s excitement.

“Gulf, it’s great to see that you’re awake” his best friend, Dr Mild walked in with his husband close behind.

“I didn’t expect you to be hospitalised again within a short period of time” he joked around. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m okay. Well, my body aches but that’s expected. Overall I feel fine, nothing I can’t handle” Gulf explained.

“That’s good to hear. Does your head hurts and do you remember what happened?”

“Yes, I remember everything and not really. Just like a usual headache kind of pain” 

“Well, that is good to hear. For your information, you had a traumatic head injury that causes you to be in a coma for two weeks. This guy right here” Mild said, patting Mew’s shoulder, “almost lost it”

Mew grinned shyly, rubbing his hair. Gulf looked at him with sad eyes, feeling bad for making his husband worried.

“Since everything is fine. I shall leave you two alone. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me or the nurses. Get well soon buddy and I'll come back to visit you during my break time” Mild said, leaving the room.

“Thirak” Gulf whined. “I’m sorry for making you worried, love” 

Mew walked by his side and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Nothing to be sorry about tua aeng. You didn’t do anything” he said holding onto Gulf’s hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

“Just don’t be hospitalised again, please. I hate seeing you like this. You have no idea how close I was to shooting that bitch when I saw your beaten body” The elder frowned. 

“Where is she now, phi?”

“Rotting in jail. Ploy wasn’t the first person she killed” Mew felt disgusted just thinking about her and felt even more disgusted thinking of how Gulf could have been her next victim. The thought made tears escaped from his eyes. 

“Don’t cry P’Mew”

“I-If I was a second late, you could have been dead Gulf” he sobbed. “I wouldn’t know what I’ll do with my life if I lose you” 

This broke Gulf’s heart. Seeing Mew cry always breaks his heart. The man rarely cries but when he does, you know he is deeply hurt and affected.

“I’m okay thirak. You manage to save me. I’m fine. Don’t cry please” Ironically, his own tears fell.

Mew stared at Gulf directly in eyes, holding his hand tightly “from now onwards, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you” he said with full determination. “No one can take you away from me. No one!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my draft for a long time as I thought it wasn't good enough but I decided to publish it as it took me a few days to write it. Hence, I hope you like it.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts down below and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
